


Anon's Confession at the Holy Trinity

by SAWF



Category: Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Femdom, Futa on Male, Futanari, blowjob, doppleganger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAWF/pseuds/SAWF
Summary: Anon goes to plead his sins and desires at the Church of the Holy Trinity. Also pardon the format, this was originally a greentext from long long ago.
Relationships: Reader/Cerebella, Reader/Double
Kudos: 6





	Anon's Confession at the Holy Trinity

>You grip the shred of paper with a number scribbled on it. You look up at the row of seedy looking houses around you, looking for the correct address you wrote down earlier that day.  
>Eventually you reach the end of the block, in front of the Holy Trinity Church. You do a double-take with the paper and the church and find out they belong to one another.  
>Your legs shake as you walk up the stairs to the giant doors. Is this the right address? How could it be? This is a place of worship!  
>The knot in your stomach convinces you to turn back and forget this all ever happened, but as soon as you turn on your heel, the door cracks open, and a head pops out underneath a cotton hood.  
>"You've been expected, Anon. Please, come in."  
>Your heart races as the door widens for you. You don't remember giving the woman on the phone your name, nor did she tell you your "meeting" would take place inside the city's cathedral.  
>You take a step inside, the wooden door creaking loudly behind you as it slams shut. Through the nave you see the statue of the Trinity; her figure illuminated by the dim light of candles. The veins of her back branched out chillingly.  
>You follow the woman through the aisle, unsure if she took you in mistaking you for a homeless stray or not.  
>The thought of just bolting out of there tempts you again. You never should have done this. Hiring an escort had to be the dumbest thing you had ever done and in a city like New Meridian you risked getting jumped by mafia goons, lowlife criminals, or worse...  
>The woman walked up to the giant marbled statue, did a waving motion with her hands, and bowed to it. She looked at you as you tried to mimic the same motion, but just made a bigger fool of yourself. Regardless, the small smile on her face remained as she laid a hand on your shoulder.  
>"This church requires continuous donations to help Her teachings reach those in need of enlightenment. We're thankful for your cooperation and hope you enjoy yourself while in Her presence."  
>She bows and motions her other hand towards a door off to the side underneath an archway.  
>"I uhh..." You mutter out, the words stumbling out of your mouth. "I'm not sure if I-"  
>"The Holy Trinity welcomes you, Anon. Our duty is to help the citizens of New Meridian confess and relieve them of their sins. Please" She motions once more. Her blonde hair and calm demeanor calm your nerves enough to make you continue on alone towards the door.  
>You lay a hand on the stained wood and look behind you, the woman mysteriously vanishing into the depths of the church.  
>Gulping down the lump in your throat, you knock on the door, hearing the noise reverberate through the structure. Hearing nothing, you crack the door slightly, seeing faint glows of light inside.  
>Taking the nun's word, you throw caution to the wind and step through. You're greeted with a number of candles lining the walls and shelves, giving the room a warm, cozy feeling. Off to the side is a finely made bed, you could smell the washed linens from where you stood.  
>On top of the pillow you see a letter, addressed to you in lovely, black cursive.  
>"Admit your sins and the Trinity will help you amend your follies. Only then will you find enlightenment."  
>The words curdle your stomach as you sit uneasily on the bed, thinking back of all the ill deeds you committed recently.  
>There was the time you took a trip to Little Innsmouth and forgot to tip the cute fish waitress at that one restaurant. The look on her devastated time you face as she cleaned your table haunted you for weeks. There was also the time you ignored that homeless guy that squatted near your house for two weeks, And then the time you went to the Cirque des Cartes performance.  
>Geez, the body on that one girl though. The one with the cyan hair...  
>You nearly lost it when she kissed your cheek that time you met her backstage. She laid a hand on your cheek and batted those lovely eyes of hers at you before pressing those soft, succulent lips on your face.  
>Ever since that day you just needed...something. It was a wake-up call, you needed to get laid.  
>You found an ad through some ratty newspaper for "escorts for hire." After half a bottle of whiskey you gave the number a ring, only to be met with a soft, smooth voice of an anonymous woman. She gave you the address to meet up the week following and wished you good health. That was probably the first wrong thing you noted about this whole situation.  
>You couldn't deny how seedy this was, how low-brow and shameful it felt, but ever since that day you couldn't stop thinking about her. Her bronzed skin, her curvy, voluptuous form, the way her dress barely hung off of her breasts, exposing enough cleavage to turn any head, you wanted more of it, you wanted to recreate it, that fleeting moment where her lips stuck to your cheek before silently departing. That's why you're here now, in this pitiful state.  
>Out loud, you speak about the restaurant, the homeless man, and the countless nights you spent fantasizing about the circus performer, imagining pulling her top down, her large breasts bouncing in the open air, or her skirt flying up, showing off that bubble butt of hers.  
>You say you want her, to feel her with you in every way, to have every part of her with you. You know you shouldn't be speaking your mind so freely, but only the candles were your company, and they spoke no words and held no judgment.  
>As you finish, you duck your head, reflecting on your shameful confession. Surprisingly, you feel lighter than air, you can breath easier now, like a brick of concrete had been lifted off of you. You almost laugh you feel so relieved.  
>Suddenly, you hear a knock at the door that almost shakes you off the bed.  
>It must've been the nun. Had she been waiting outside the door this whole time? That's right, you say, usually there's someone here to listen to your confession.  
>Oh fuck she must've heard all of that. Now you have to look at her when you leave, dammit.  
>You silently get up off the mattress, but before you can move, you hear the doorknob click and the door move ajar. You freeze up as you see someone appear in the doorway, the body somehow rejecting what little light there was in the room.  
>"Anon, you look so surprised to see me."  
>That voice. Her voice. What the hell is going on?  
>She took a step closer, illuminating her form.  
>That hair, that lipstick, that tattoo underneath her eye...  
>"C-Cerebella?!" You mutter, almost falling backwards. You feel that pressure in your chest again, you find your heart racing, threatening to burst out of your chest.  
>She takes a step closer, twirling her hat with her finger.  
>"You look so stunned, isn't this what you wanted? To see me?"  
>Her voice was so...assuming, as if you were supposed to expect her of all people to just come in through this random church door in the middle of the night. What the hell is going on here?  
>"You...I...er-" You fumbled with your words again, wondering if this was some sort of hallucination. Where did that nun go?  
>Before you could continue your rambling, the girl smiled sweetly and placed the hat on her head. A nrutish pair of arms stretched out, almost knocking the candles off the walls. She stuck out her chest and placed her hands on her hips.  
>She looked the part in every aspect, but there was just something...off about her. In her speech, in her posture. It wasn't right.  
>"Your confession was heard, Anon, and the Goddess has answered."  
>Okay yeah something definitely isn't right.  
>"You...you're not Cerebella..."  
>The girl looks surprised for a moment before lowering her head, her smile widened.  
>"You're a clever child. No, I'm not Cerebella, I am whatever you desire..."  
>You're unsure whether that nun might've slipped you some communion wine or something because none of this makes a lick of sense. However as your mind tries to wrap around the situation, the alleged circus performer steps closer to you.  
>"The Goddess can see what you truly desire, Anon. And I am here to see to it your needs are met. In full."  
>Without warning, the muscular arms shot forward, slamming onto the wall behind you, closing you in between them.  
>"We can see what you want, isn't that why you came here?"  
>You stare in fear at the arms almost implanted into the wall. The busty girl was not like how you remembered her to be, all sporty and flirtatious. This was indeed a doppelganger, but who?  
>"W-w-wait, hold on e-explain this to me!" You try to assert yourself, but the girl placed a finger delicately on your lips, quickly silencing you.  
>"Shush now, we see that you want this 'the hard way' and we are more than happy to oblige."  
>You feel one of the large hands grip your shoulder painfully, you let out a cry before the girl's hands quickly run to your shirt, ripping off the buttons that held it together.  
>You try and hold it closed with your other hand, but the second gargantuan limb held it against the wall. You stare in awe at her immense strength, overpowering you rather easily. You push with all of your might against the brutish hands, but they hold steady.  
>"Cerebella's" hands then move to your pants, zipping them down and pulling them to your ankles in one swift move. She coos at the growing lump in your trousers, her face inches away from it. You can feel her breath against the thin piece of fabric protecting your shame from her haunting gaze.  
>"It is good that you're enjoying this. This will make collecting your donation much easier."  
>You push your chest out trying to get her away, but you just end up shoving your groin against her face. You feel her mouth open up greedily, rubbing against your bulge.  
>"Ah, you're more eager to start than you let on, Anon." A sinister smile spread out across the acrobat's face as she nuzzled the lump in your trousers. "Your scent is stronger down here. Oh yes, you're ready." She slid her tongue out and licked her lips. It was...longer than what you were expecting; the pink, dripping mass reached past her chin, almost halfway down her neck. You felt it touch you outside your underwear, making you shudder. Your arms pushed again, but the large fists held their grip. The cloth dampened as her tongue lapped at your bulge, the sensation, despite your struggling, made it grow larger. Finally, you feel her fingers clench around your waistband.  
>"C-Cere-! Er..." You voice becomes lost as you know no longer what to call this lady in front of you. With her thumbs rubbing against your thighs, your underwear went with them. You look down, feeling your face burn in embarrassment. You see her cryptic gaze marveling your junk hanging over her face.  
>"Your stench is so potent down here." Her tongue shot up and tapped at the bead of precum forming at the head of your cock. It returned quickly into her maw where she savored the taste. "Yes, this will do quite nicely." She murmered, wrapping her tongue around the head before pulling her head over it. You let out a cry feeling her lips wrap around your shaft. Her tongue applied pressure as it squeezed in a spiral motion, coercing you to get even harder. Her head pushed down, easily taking in your entire length. You groan loudly as she opened her eyes, studying your reaction.  
>Satisfied, she placed "her" hands on your knees, pushing your legs further apart. As they slid up your thighs, your breath grew sharp as she cupped one underneath your balls. The fingers ran over them curiously, running over the entire area, pushing gently against them. She found a spot behind them that made you arch and groan desperately.  
>She smiled amused, your cock still beating in her mouth. You could feel her tongue slither out underneath the shaft, lapping at on of your testes. Your legs start to buckle, but the arms keep you upright. She pulls off from your man meat while she continues prodding at you with her fingers, a wicked grin spread on her face.  
>"It appears you desire 'other' forms of stimulation, Anon. We are more than able to provide for you, but only if you are honest with us." Her voice was haughty, her mouth dangled teasingly over your junk.  
>You're concerned why they kept referring to themselves as "us," but her hands were making it very difficult to concentrate on trivial pursuits. Before you could detest her claims, she plunged her mouth over your length again. You throw self-dignity to the wind and moan loudly as a number of foreign sensations assault the tip and shaft of your cock. It was like fucking a hole filled with sopping bumps, tentacles, suction cups, and a number of other nodes. Your hips begin to move on instinct, pushing into her throat further. You hear her laugh, muffled by you filling her mouth.  
>You could hear her voice close to you, despite her mouth preoccupied at the moment.  
>"You're throbbing, Anon. Let it out. Release your sins so that we may cleanse you."  
>Her fingers pushed against the area between your balls and ass, coaxing you to climax hard inside her mouth. You groan loudly as she pumps you dry with her lips. She gulps it down almost eagerly, her mouth like a bolt fastened around your cock. Her tongue spirals around the head of your dick as she pops it out, a little drizzle of cum oozes out which she laps up, maintaining eye contact with you.  
>You feel your vision go blurry and your head light. The grip on your arms relaxes, making you fall over onto the bed. You feel sleep fall over you, but a hand on your naked thigh keeps you from embracing unconsciousness.  
>"Your sins have not been entirely absolved, Anon. There is still much of you to cleanse."  
>You look up through fluttered eyes to see Cerebella, or whoever this female was, standing over you with her hands at her skirt.  
>"We see what you truly desire, Anon. You want more punishment, to feel the burning tinge of shame that your sins have left on you. We will take our time to ensure that you are completely baptized in the Goddess's blessing."  
>You're about to ask her what in the hell she's talking about, but your mouth falls silent as you see a noticeable bulge growing underneath her white underwear. It pushes aside the fabric and falls waveringly, bouncing gently in the glowing light.  
>"Wha...what are you?!" You ask, a twang of fear clutching your voice. All you're responded with is a soft chuckle and her hips pushing forward, shoving the pulsating meat-stick towards your face. Even in the faint light you could see the cock resembled your own, or just the features of a normal cock, yet seemed to throb and thicken as it stared you down. You almost let out a cry as she stepped closer to you. You thought of your options, to make a break for the door and risk getting the crap kicked out of you, or to stay and let her do with you however she pleased. Both of them seemed to end with you getting fucked over, you might as well pick the latter.  
>"Accept your repentance, Anon. It will make it all the more easy for you." You see a thick bead of fluid build up at the tip before drooping down and hit the floor with an audible *plap.*  
>You gulp down the lump in your throat before lowering your head. Despite the overwhelming sense of fear, you could feel your heart racing in excitement. Your flaccid cock begins to stiffen once more in anticipation and your stomach was full of butterflies. Despite not knowing whatever the hell was going on, you couldn't deny you were turned on, she seemed to be in control of your thoughts, knowing exactly what to do and say to please your most lecherous desires.  
>"I-I don't know..." You say, playing your part as the meek, frightened, submissive male. Your heart thumped against your chest, hoping she would take the bait and fulfill her role. The acrobat bit her bottom lip, a wicked smile grew across her face. The giant arms flexed, one wrapped around your waist, and spun you around, pushing your chest against the mattress and your face against the wall. You could feel a welling length rub against your cheeks, with liquid pooling onto your back.  
>"We see how you want this; relinquish your body for the Goddess, Anon, and we will fulfill your deepest, darkest desires."  
>Her smaller pair of hands slid up your waist, her fingertips pressing lightly into your waist.  
>"Relax your body, it will make your suffering much more bearable." Her soft, motherly voice made the hair on the back of your neck stand up. She was so calm and yet so domineering, completely different from how you saw her at the circus all that time ago. Her vocabulary was so sporadic, it seemed too conserved, yet held with it a sense of apathy. You never expected her to be this sort of person, to meet some desperate guy in the middle of the night in some cathedral and grow a dick in front of him all-the-while acting like it wasn't a big deal.  
>Her rod pressed against your opening. Your breath drew sharp as you physically prepared yourself for what was about to happen; your mind might've been ready, but your body had never attempted anything like THIS before.  
>"Relaaaaax..." Her knees pushed into the backs of yours and you let out a sharp cry, feeling the head permeate your virgin ass. It felt so massive compared to how it looked earlier, you thought back to all of those films of women easily taking it in their asses, wondering how in the hell they managed to do it without flinching.  
>The acrobat pushed a bit further into you, the burning sensation you just got used to redoubled, making you clench your teeth. One of the mighty arms gripped you by the waist, holding you still on the bed while the other grabbed your head, pulling it up, inserting a giant finger into your mouth. The texture was smooth as it pumped into you, threatening to thrust into your throat. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as Cerebella pushed deeper into your cavern.  
>"We're halfway now, Anon. Now is where the rough part starts, are you ready?" You were unable to respond as the finger twisted and churning inside your mouth. You choked and spat as it slid in and out of your lips, all-the-while the girl behind you patted your backside.  
>You felt the intrusion in your ass retract, your gaping hole feeling its first bit of freedom before being stuff back up, more than before. You cried against the large finger, but all that could be made out was a pitiful whimper.  
>The mass inside your butt reached deeper, you squeezed around it, trying to prevent it from splitting you in half, but her strength overwhelmed you as she made your body reach its limits. You felt like crying, hot tears welled in your eyes, but they shook off as your head rocked back and forth along with the thrusts in both of your holes. Your body became hers, she made you her own.  
>Finally, she bottomed out inside you. Her crotch slammed into your backside and you could here her mutter something to herself.  
>"You certainly are resilient, aren't you? Don't worry..." She bent over you, pressing her breasts against the bare skin of your back, laying her head close to your ear. "We have all night to repent your sins."  
>You gasped, feeling her thrusts get rougher, she pulled out farther and slammed into you with gusto. The large hand on your waist lurked to your hardened cock, wrapped two fingers around the length, and started pumping roughly. You tried to writhe away, but the familiar fluttering sensation in your groin resurfaced.  
>"Let it out Anon," The girl softly uttered, removing the finger from your mouth. "Call out our name, fill the room with your sinful passion."  
>The pressure filled your body, running up through your stomach into your torso, then into your head, filling your head, clouding your senses. Your legs and arms went numb and your mouth hung open, drooling onto the mattress.  
>"C-Cererrr...! Cerebe-!" You choked out, but your tongue wasn't responding. She worked vigorously to drain your body dry, and she saw to it her  
efforts would be rewarded.  
>"What's that? You must speak up, Anon." The smacking sounds against your ass echoed through the stark light and your ass burned. Your legs felt like gelatin, like you were trying to stand on clouds. The grip around your cock tightened, lathered with the precum that dripped out from the swollen tip. The pressure began to climb up through the shaft, you couldn't hold back any longer, it was going to explode.  
>"C-CEREBELLA!!" You scream, blasting your hot load all over the mattress. The woman implanted herself into your worn out ass, secreting a foreign fluid deep into your body. The large hand jerked you off violently, milking you dry as another spurt of cum shot out. The bed was covered in strands of spunk, ruining the linen, but that was the last thing on your mind.  
>The hands released their grip and you slid off of the woman's cock, landing onto the bed with a hard "thump," landing in your own seed. You could feel it start to soak into the cloth as well as stick to your skin, but your body was too tired to react. All you wanted was to pass out and hope this was all some vivid dream. However, you felt a hand lay on your arm before you could close your eyes all the way.  
>Looking up through half-closed eyes, you see the form of the fair-skinned acrobat start to warp and churn. The head that belonged to Cerebella soon took the shape of a familiar person, the nun from before. Her blonde hair fell onto her shoulders and that chilling smile of hers returned. She brought back one of the large hands still attached to her, bringing the knuckles still coated with your seed to her mouth. She stuck out her tongue, long and lavishing, and gathered up the clear, sticky substance, and greedily slurped it down. The arms then began to twist like her head did, returning back into her body. The cock that had penetrated your now gaping hole followed suit, returning underneath the short cyan skirt that began to extend, turning into the flowing, black habit she adorned earlier.  
>"Wha...what the...?" You whispered, unsure if this was a hallucination brought about by the thorough fucking. The nun giggled and clasped her hands in front of her chest.  
>"The Goddess accepts your penitence and hopes you confess your sins again soon. You are always welcome," She lowered her head to your level and opened her eyes, a red glint emanated from under her hood. "And we thank you for your 'tithing.'"


End file.
